xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Kid Buu
Future Kid Buu is an alternate timeline version of Kid Buu that appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Biography After Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi for his treachery, he changes form: upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. However, he suddenly begins feeling intense pain, and spits out Future Good Buu. With the innocent Buu out of his body, Future Kid Buu becomes pure evil. Future Kid Buu then begins making countless copies of Super Buu, which begin spreading chaos. Future Good Buu joins Z Fighters to save Earth from the armies of Majin Buus and Fighting Puppets. Somehow, Future Trunks and his allies defeat the many Super Buus. However, the defeated Buus combine into a single body: that of Future Kid Buu. The final battles are set after a long battle with the Z-Clones, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Broly, Janemba, and Future Kid Buu. After defeating Future Kid Buu, two different cutscenes can play: * Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Future Kid Buu. Future Old Kai, Future King Yemma, Future King Kai, and Future Mr. Satan help to gather energy from the people of Earth, Heaven, Hell, and other planets, powering the Super Spirit Bomb fired by Goku. Thus the ultimate Spirit Bomb flies towards Future Kid Buu. Buu seems ready to fight back for an instant, and then he was gone, forever. * Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Future Kid Buu. Buu is still standing up against the barrage, and Goku presses on. The ultimate power the universe or any other. Their combined power completely obliterates Future Kid Buu. Power Unlike his present counterpart who is weaker than Super Buu, Future Kid Buu is even stronger than Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) and Super Janemba. Even with the combined might of the Present Z Fighters and their future allies, Future Kid Buu was not defeated until a Family Kamehameha or a Spirit Bomb (made of the energy gathered from people from Earth, New Namek, and the Other World) was launched at him. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Regeneration – Like all the other forms of Buu, Future Kid Buu has great regenerative abilities. * Mystic Attack – The ability to extend his arms or legs. * Kamehameha – A technique copied when Goku used it. * Assault Rain – Kid Buu shoots energy blasts into the air which then fall onto an opponent. Also used in the form of Super Buu. * Planet Burst – A massive energy sphere attack with the capability to destroy a planet. * Cloning – After absorbing Future Babidi, Future Kid Buu gains the ability to make clones of himself. The clones he creates appear in the forms of Super Buu, Majin Vegeta, and Super Buu (w/ Gotenks), Future Trunks (Base/with Sword/Super Saiyan), Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 3), Super Buu (w/ Gohan), Ultimate Gohan, Ultimate Future Gohan, Teen Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Piccolo (fused w/ Kami), Broly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan), and Super Janemba. All of Future Kid Buu's clones retain the original power of the entity that they appear into; for example, the Future Kid Buu clone who appears in the form Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) retains all of the power than Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) originally had. Upon being defeated, the clones all merge back with the original Future Kid Buu. Forms and Transformations Future Kid Buu (Future Babidi absorbed) Future Kid Buu takes this form after Future Super Buu absorbs Future Babidi and turns into Future Kid Buu. He retains his regular appearance. Absorbing Babidi gives Buu the power to make many duplicates of himself. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Majin Category:Aliens Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Duplication Category:Shonen Jump